


Titans and Puppy Dog Kisses

by KageSora



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mouth Kink, Titan!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageSora/pseuds/KageSora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren may be able to turn into a titan and kick other titan ass, but sometimes—just for Armin—he likes to give odd little displays of affection. With his tongue. And one time, he takes it a little too far. (It's silly stuff, I swear)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titans and Puppy Dog Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is probably OOC as fuck, but I had the idea and bounced a little bit of it around with another person or two, and I couldn't resist writing this.
> 
> Tumblr user aaurion is responsible for titan!Eren's puppy dog eyes and the nose scratches.

Armin Arlert didn't generally mind the way his closest friend (one Eren Yaeger) opted to show his affection while in his titan form—once he had gotten used to it, that is. It was, Armin suspected, some strange instinct that occasionally lingered even while Eren was in his human form. It was quick, simple, and not entirely unpleasant until a while after the fact when the air against his wet, slimy skin and clothes would begin to chill him. At least it usually occurred after battle, so he would be needing to bathe and wash his clothing and gear anyway. Though Armin didn't mind the small trails left against his cheek if Eren opted to express himself in human form.

When Armin found himself subjected to such treatment from his friend ( _JUST a friend?_  Armin would often wonder) as a titan, it would be after a hard won victory in which Eren had either been required or forced to assume his titan form. In such times, the blond would find himself gently picked up and resting in one of Eren's palms, the fingers curling slightly as if to protect him. The titan's jaws would part, and his large, red tongue would dart out, swiping across whatever side of Armin it was presented with. Armin would just smile good-naturedly at Eren, humoring him this little show of affection.

This time, however, Eren did something that Armin was  _not_  expecting. The initial licking had proceeded as anticipated, and Armin had gotten to his feet once it was completed. It was then that a second licking commenced—except this time, the human felt the tip of the tongue snake between his legs, curling over his backside and tipping him forwards so he landed face down on the slimy muscle. Quickly, the tongue was drawn back towards Eren's mouth and Armin could only stare up in shock as the titan's teeth passed over him. He twisted around and watched mutely as the outside world was shut off, his friend's jaws closing entirely around him. For a brief moment he was frightened—had Eren lost control of himself as he had when he had attempted to punch their mutual good friend Mikasa?!

But no, Armin didn't suspect that was the case as moments stretched by. The world around him didn't tilt back to send him down the titan's throat, the tongue beneath him moved but didn't push him to the back of the mouth to be swallowed alive, the teeth hadn't touched him. Instead, he felt the tongue beneath him moving a little, almost wrapping around him and he had to admit a bit of surprise for Eren's dexterity with it. It was only a matter of seconds before he found himself entirely coated with saliva, the liquid pooling around him as well. And still he found himself unharmed, simply completely soaked through. He felt himself moved again, and simply stayed still and limp, his fear having long since passed and allowed Eren to do what he wanted—probably tasting him, Armin thought. Each shift did make him a small bit (understandably) nervous that Eren might swallow him by accident—and yet the blond wasn't exactly afraid, somehow sure that even if such a mishap were to occur that he would be fine in the end. After a while—Armin wasn't entirely sure how many minutes had passed—however, he was beginning to get mildly annoyed, among other things. Really, Eren shouldn't have surprised him like this! And he was completely drenched in the titan's spit, which would be more unpleasant later than the usual partial drenching he got. Honestly, he would have much preferred if Eren would have just asked him first! He could easily have asked while still in human form before they'd set out. Armin was just sort of pouting a little now and he knew it, but he though he was completely justified. Even if it wasn't exactly an experience he could call unpleasant.

Finally, something changed—everything tilted forwards and he found himself pressed up against Eren's teeth and then almost blinded as they parted. He fell into the titan's hand with a very wet splat, a small waterfall of saliva coming out with him, and he slipped around a bit before managing to sit up. Armin directed a glare at Eren, his voice stern as he began to scold the titan—a little more harshly than intended, perhaps, but he did think it was for the best that he not let on to it not being completely unenjoyable.

"Don't you ever do that without warning me again, understand?! Ugh, just look at this! I don't know if I'll ever feel clean again… I was alright with the licking, but I am _not_  a piece of candy for you to suck on until you get all the flavour out! Look at this, I'm starting to get  _wrinkly_  from how long you kept me in there!"

Armin continued to glare up at the titan, unaware of the strange looks and murmurs of the others who had been uncertain if they should attack or if Eren had simply decided to step up his odd treatment of Armin. Mikasa standing nearby and glaring death all around with swords at the ready might have had something to do with their decision to wait. Armin expected Eren to be mostly unfazed by his scolding but was instead treated to a curious sight as the titan's head lowered slightly and he seemed to be giving Armin his best attempt at the fabled "puppy dog eyes" though it didn't quite work as well as it would if he were human.

He even managed a strange sort of whining sound, as if trying to apologise for his behaviour. Armin held his glare for another minute before just sighing and reaching out to give his titanic friend a gentle scratch on the nose. "Alright, Eren, I forgive you. Just warn me before we set out next time if you plan on using me as candy again, okay?"

—

Armin simply smiled faintly as he felt Eren's chest press against his back, and the other male's arms wrapped securely about his torso. He supposed that Eren was going to verbally apologise or ask for future permission, but instead felt a warm, wet sensation drag across his cheek. He was about to pull away and playfully swat Eren when he was treated to a low chuckle and a soft breath of hot air against his ear as Eren gripped him a little more possessively and whispered into his ear.

_"Maybe next time I should swallow~"_


End file.
